Adorable Secret
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Akashi est en retard, ce qui est inquiétant. Kuroko décide d'aller le chercher, mais le démon rouge qu'il encontre est bien différent de celui auquel il est habitué. OS. Fluff.


**Adorable secret**

**https(:)(slash)(slash).net(slash)u(slash)1841937(slash)**

**Amiyuu**

_Donc, voilà une fiction Akakuro écrite par Amiyuu, qui m'a gentiment accordé la permission de traduire son travail (avec un lien vers son profil juste au-dessus). Je vais tenter de profiter des vacances pour traduire d'autres fictions, que je posterai au cours de l'année. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Akashi était une énigme.

Il attirait l'attention quel que soit l'endroit où il allait, mais très peu seraient capable de se vanter de connaître la personnalité du garçon aux cheveux rouges. Même ceux qui l'avaient connu durant son enfance diraient qu'il n'y avait jamais eu un moment où Akashi avait été insouciant, ou différent d'une quelconque façon de celui qu'il était actuellement.

Sa vie était une machine bien huilée, dont tous les différents aspects étaient soigneusement séparés, comme des pièces sur un plateau de shōgi. Il savait ce que chaque pièce représentait, et comment utiliser son potentiel de la meilleure manière possible.

Un comportement frivole était inacceptable, et il était connu pour ne jamais prendre une décision sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi.

Mais, inconnu aux gens qui faisaient partie de sa vie, il y avait une faiblesse en lui. Bien sûr, même si quelqu'un en venait à la soupçonner, cette personne n'oserait le mentionner, puisque l'ardent capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan n'appréciait pas d'être associé à quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas parfait.

Il y avait seulement une personne, une personne aussi indiscernable que lui, qui connaissait ce défaut. Et sa découverte avait été due à une simple coïncidence.

**XXX**

Akashi était rarement en retard, se disait Kuroko en regardant sa respiration partir en bouffées de fumée. En fait, il pouvait compter sur une seule main le nombre de fois où il avait été le premier des deux à arriver. Le plus grand garçon n'était presque jamais malade, puisqu'il prenait garde à sa santé. En plus, il n'avait reçu aucun mail d'Akashi le prévenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir, ce qui amenait à la conclusion qu'il était soit endormi, soit au seuil de la mort.

Les yeux bleus ciel jetèrent un coup d'œil à la montre attachée autour de son poignet pour la énième fois. Il avait maintenant plus de vingt minutes de retard. Si la situation avait était inversée, Akashi l'aurait réprimandé dès qu'il aurait été à portée de voix.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le bleuté regardait autour de lui avec anxiété. Il espéra que son ex-capitaine n'avait encontré aucun problème. N'ayant toujours pas reçu de message du rouge, il décida finalement qu'attendre ici dans le froid en s'enfonçant vainement dans son écharpe était contre-productif. Ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec la petite clef dorée rangée dans la poche avant de son jean, débattant en lui-même pour savoir s'il devait juste laisser tomber et rentrer chez lui, ou passer chez Akashi dans l'espoir de le trouver en bonne santé et en un seul morceau.

Poussant un long soupir qui se condensa aussitôt devant lui et lui bloqua momentanément la vue, il tourna à gauche et commença à marcher d'un bon pas dans la rue encombrée en direction de l'habitation de son absent compagnon.

**XXX**

Par politesse, il frappa tout d'abord légèrement sur la porte, ne souhaitant pas faire irruption dans l'appartement si quelqu'un d'autre était présent. Silence.

Cette fois, il frappa plus fort, se disant qu'il valait mieux avoir des remords que des regrets _(ndt : originellement, « better be safe than sorry », je pense que c'est l'équivalent français). _A nouveau, le silence fut sa seule réponse.

Finalement, il sortit la clef solitaire de sa poche et l'introduit dans la serrure, retenant inconsciemment sa respiration alors qu'il tournait la poignée. Même s'il était le favori officieux d'Akashi, Kuroko était toujours en alerte autour de l'autre garçon. On ne savait jamais quand est-ce qu'il pourrait exploser.

Le couloir était plongé dans la pénombre. Les imposants rideaux du salon étaient clos, bloquant sans merci le faible soleil hivernal. A l'intérieur, le silence semblait bourdonner à ses oreilles, et le son de la porte se refermant provoqua un frisson nerveux le long de son échine.

Il était évident que personne n'était là. Cependant, n'ayant aucune idée d'un autre endroit où il pourrait trouver Akashi, il décida qu'il explorerait tout d'abord sa chambre, et trouverait avec de la chance un indice sur l'endroit où il était parti.

Même avec la maigre lumière, Kuroko commençait à distinguer les contours des meubles et des objets au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Tout était placé d'une manière qui criait le contrôle. Aucune surface n'était encombrée, et tous les instruments de travail étaient faciles d'accès, signifiant que s'ils étaient nécessaires, ils seraient à portée de main. Les décorations étaient non-existentes, la seule chose se rapprochant d'un ornement étant l'amas obscène de trophées qu'avait accumulés Akashi depuis le collège. Au centre du salon se trouvait un magnifique plateau de shōgi.

Attrapant l'une des pièces et plissant les yeux dans le noir, Kuroko en vit, et sentit, les courbes. C'était de toute évidence du fait-main, et par une main très aimante, qui plus est. Ça avait dû coûter une petite fortune.

Avec curiosité, il passa un doigt sur le haut de la télévision, peu surpris de n'y trouver aucune poussière. Il semblait que la personnalité méticuleuse d'Akashi ne s'en tenait pas seulement au basketball, bien que cela semble logique. Tout de même, il aurait été intéressant de découvrir qu'il possédait des couverts de différentes couleurs, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Suivant cette pensée, Kuroko se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la cuisine adjacente et vérifia. De l'argenterie absolument parfaite qui brillait même dans la pitoyable lumière. Un bref flash d'irritation le traversa.

Ayant satisfait sa curiosité, Kuroko remonta le couloir, s'arrêtant à la seule porte fermée. Il était évident que c'était la chambre d'Akashi. Ce serait difficile à expliquer, mais même sa _porte_ semblait en accord avec sa personnalité.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, et disant ses prières sans bruit, Kuroko tourna la poignée, la porte s'ouvrant silencieusement.

A l'intérieur, il faisait plus sombre que dans le reste de l'appartement, les rideaux étant d'un matériau plus épais, et la fenêtre étant en plus assez petite.

Restant sur le seuil, ses yeux scannèrent la chambre tandis qu'il attendait patiemment qu'ils s'adaptent aux ténèbres.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il aperçut le monticule sur le lit. Cela aurait facilement pu être pris pour un tas de vêtements, mais Kuroko savait qu'Akashi n'était pas ce genre de personne. Qui plus est, un paquet de vêtements ne bouge pas.

Le mouvement fut accompagné d'un son de bruissement quand ce qu'il présuma être Akashi se retourna, des cheveux rouges sortant légèrement de la couverture.

Le bleuté resta figé. Il ne savait que faire maintenant. Il était venu ici dans le seul but de localiser son ancien coéquipier, mais maintenant qu'il était assuré que ce dernier n'avait pas de problèmes, devait-il partir ou tenter de le réveiller ?

Et s'il le réveillait sans le vouloir en ressortant ? Expliquer son intrusion - qui s'était révélée inutile – était une expérience qu'il n'avait pas hâte de vivre, mais l'idée de le réveiller et de le trouver de mauvaise humeur était toute aussi déplaisante.

Alors que le dilemme faisait rage en lui, Kuroko remarqua sur le sol ce qui semblait être un réveil, ainsi que ce qui en composait probablement le mécanisme intérieur éparpillé autour. Il venait de trouver la cause du retard de son compagnon. Il apparaissait qu'Akashi était l'une de ces personnes qui ne pouvaient se réveiller sans le hurlement d'un réveil.

Faisant ainsi son choix, puisqu'il avait maintenant une excuse valide, bien que le garçon endormi trouverait quand même un moyen de lui faire porter le blâme, il alla sur la pointe des pieds à l'endroit où reposait Akashi, se penchant pour tenter de voir son visage.

Le visage endormi le fit s'arrêter un instant. C'était la première fois que Kuroko le voyait si paisible, sans défense. Le cœur palpitant, Kuroko approcha une main hésitante pour le secouer par l'épaule, la retirant aussitôt.

Pas de réaction. Son masque usuellement impassible se brisa, ses lèvres se courbant vers le bas en une légère moue. Il tendit la main à nouveau, la secousse cette fois-ci un peu plus forte. Ses efforts lui obtinrent un grognement à demi-audible et plus de bruissement alors qu'Akashi tournait sur le ventre et se retournait.

Aussi ennuyé qu'il fut de découvrir cela, Kuroko ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une étrange bulle dans sa poitrine. Jamais dans ses cauchemars les plus sauvages n'avait-il imaginé qu'Akashi puisse être aussi, aussi… _mignon._

Se reprenant, il poussa Akashi une fois de plus, jurant que si ça ne marchait pas cette fois non plus, il quitterait l'appartement et n'en parlerait jamais à âme qui vive.

Les paupières d'Akashi remuèrent, et s'ouvrirent enfin. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'il fixait Kuroko, ses yeux voilés et vitreux.

« Tetsuya ? » Le mot était grommelé d'une voix confuse, les yeux monochromes _(ndt : je ne sais pas si c'est une erreur (à la place d' « hétérochromes ») ou si ses yeux sont en effet tous les deux rouges, ce qui indiquerait que son autre personnalité à le dessus à cet instant précis) _clignant avec fatigue.

« Tu as raté notre rendez-vous. » dit Kuroko, a voix et son visage totalement dénués d'émotion. Comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre les mots, Akashi le fixa avec cette expression hébétée un peu plus longtemps avant de parler de nouveau.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda t-il, sa voix rauque de sommeil.

« Onze heures cinquante. »

« Vraiment ? Je suis désolé. » Déjà, sa voix semblait s'éteindre. La manière dont il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts était une autre indication qu'il allait perdre le combat contre son envie de dormir.

Une minute, est-ce qu'Akashi venait juste de s'excuser ?

Kuroko le regarda avec de grands yeux, bouche-bée, pour la première fois de sa vie réellement choqué. Akashi ne s'était jamais excusé auprès de quelqu'un. _Jamais._ Même lors des _très_ peu fréquentes occasions où il avait tort et acceptait de le reconnaître, Akashi ne s'était jamais excusé. Et pourtant, il présentait maintenant ses excuses à Kuroko pour quelque chose de trivial.

Le bleuté se mit à espérer qu'il ne serait pas bientôt assassiné.

Il sortit de sa stupeur quand il vit les lèvres d'Akashi bouger légèrement.

« Pardon ? »

« resté éveillé à écrire des rapports », marmonna le rouge, obligeant Kuroko à se pencher plus près pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. « t'emmènerais quelque part une autre fois. »

Kuroko le regarda tomber à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, l'expression paisible sur son visage très proche d'être adorable. Il secoua violemment la tête. Akashi n'était pas mignon. Il ne voudrait pas qu'on le trouve mignon. Et juste au cas où il pouvait vraiment lire dans les pensées, Kuroko devait tenter d'effacer l'idée dès qu'il le pourrait.

Pas comme s'il était parano ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'était _Akashi._

Avec un soupir, il se retourna de sorte à ce que son dos soit soutenu par la structure du lit d'Akashi et fixa la porte du placard en face de lui, se demandant s'il était sage de rester ici.

Laissant son esprit vagabonder, il cligna des yeux à un point du mur près du placard, ne le voyant même plus.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis la Winter Cup. Bien que Kuroko ne soit pas certain que l'on puisse appeler cela 'sortir ensemble', puisqu'Akashi lui avait en quelque sorte juste _dit _qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ça ne le dérangeait pas – bien évidemment, sinon il aurait clairement refusé – en partie parce que chaque rendez-vous se terminait avec un milkshake à la vanille dans sa main, et en partie parce que, en toute honnêteté, il aimait beaucoup son ancien capitaine.

Ils se comprenaient, et Akashi était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui pouvait aisément discerner son humeur et agir en conséquence. Même aussi aveugle qu'il était à l'attraction physique qu'il inspirait, Kuroko savait que l'ex-capitaine de l'équipe de basketball de Teiko avait un faible pour lui.

Il se peut qu'il en ait d'ailleurs profité à l'occasion.

De plus, quand le basketball n'était pas impliqué, Akashi était une personne plutôt agréable à fréquenter, quelque chose qu'Aomine serait sûrement incapable de comprendre. Il avait de la répartie et pouvait parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, emplissant les blancs que Kuroko aurait aisément pu combler. Le bleuté était un homme de peu de mots, et bien qu'Akashi puisse se faire comprendre d'un seul regard, il était une personne aimant le son de sa propre voix, et parlerait avec un mur s'il en avait la possibilité.

A chaque nouveau rendez-vous passé ensemble, un étrange lien se développait entre eux, quelque chose différent d''amants', mais qui n'était pas exactement de l'amitié non plus. C'était déroutant, et difficile à expliquer, mais cela rendait Kuroko sensible à la présence d'Akashi, et encore plus à son absence.

Il fut sorti de ses rêveries par des doigts ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce'tu fais ? » C'était étrangement amusant que la manière de parler d'Akashi change autant quand il était à moitié endormi. Il était habituellement extrêmement formel, et s'assurait de la clarté de sa prononciation. Ce genre de langage mâché était fascinant.

« Je réfléchis. » répondit Kuroko, faisant attention à ce que sa voix reste monotone.

« A quoi ? » Le garçon aux yeux bleus se tourna à demi. Le rouge ne portait jamais d'intérêt à ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il lisait si bien en Kuroko.

N'étant pas certain que lui dire la vérité soit une bonne idée, mais ne souhaitant pas non plus mentir, Kuroko garda le silence. Les doigts qui avaient jusqu'à lors joué avec ses cheveux se stoppèrent, demandant implicitement à Kuroko de se tourner entièrement vers lui.

Il se retrouva plongé dans des yeux vairons toujours emplis de sommeil. Sous le charme, il ne bougea pas quand la main d'Akashi voyagea du haut de sa tête jusqu'à sa joue, la caressant avant de descendre encore et gentiment prendre son menton en coupe.

Il ne savait que penser, ou que faire. Akashi n'avait jamais été aussi gentil auparavant, son pouce effleurant ses lèvres comme s'il était fait de délicate porcelaine. Les doigts courbés autour de son menton l'entrainèrent vers l'avant ? Il savait ce qu'Akashi était e =n train de faire, mais était trop captivé pour détourner le regard, ou lui résister.

Le baiser était hésitant, léger, et incroyablement doux C'était tout ce qu'un premier baiser devrait être, et quelque chose dont Kuroko ne pensait pas le rouge capable. Il se laissa emporter par cette vague, permettant à la main sur sa nuque de le pousser de sorte à ce qu'il soit au-dessus d'Akashi, ses coudes de part et d'autre du plus grand.

Quand ils rompirent le baiser, ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, les doigts d'Akashi caressant toujours la nuque de Kuroko. Il y eut un mouvement au coin de ses lèvres, et le bleuté se retrouva en face d'un ingénu sourire.

Aujourd'hui était un jour de nombreuses découvertes.

L'entraînant pour un autre baiser, Akashi plaça sa main libre sur le bas du dos de Kuroko et le força à s'abaisser, le faisant presque entièrement reposer sur lui. Aussitôt que leurs corps furent alignés, Akashi les fit rouler, obtenant un petit cri surpris de la part de Kuroko. Il sourit, paraissant incroyablement content de lui.

Kuroko était comme dans une transe. Cela pouvait être dû à la fatigue, ou parce qu'il était toujours coincé dans un genre d'état ensommeillé, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Akashi agissait d'une manière très étrange.

Pas qu'il s'en plaigne.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec langueur, ne ressentant aucune urgence d'un côté comme de l'autre. C'était comme une première rencontre quand ils s'exploraient et expérimentaient juste ce qui marchait pour eux. C'était agréable, facile, et pour la première fois depuis ce matin, Kuroko sentit ses épaules se relaxer, et il accueillit à bras ouvert le douloureux, excitant sentiment dans sa poitrine.

C'était incroyable, et pour une fois, Kuroko ne songea pas aux conséquences de ses actions alors qu'il entourait les épaules d'Akashi de ses bras pâles et le rapprochait de lui.

**XXX**

Quand il revint à lui, les rideaux étaient ouverts, et les rayons de soleil semblaient plus pathétiques encore que ceux du matin. Il regarda autour de lui, ayant aussitôt remarqué que le lit était vide d'un occupant.

Ils s'étaient embrassés un long moment, découvrant de nouvelles choses sur le corps de l'autre dont ils n'auraient normalement pas parlé, avant qu'Akashi n'enfouisse son nez dans le cou de Kuroko, entouré sa taille de ses bras, et ne se soit rendormi.

Ne sachant que faire, Kuroko l'avait imité, et s'était également laissé emporter par le sommeil.

Il se leva du lit, et par habitude, le fit avant de quitter la chambre. A l'extérieur, le salon était toujours sombre, mais les rideaux étaient ouverts et la lumière de la cuisine était allumée. Parvenant à la conclusion qui s'imposait, Kuroko se dirigea vers cette dernière et regarda à l'intérieur.

Remarquant le mouvement du coin de l'œil, Akashi leva la tête, souriant de son habituelle manière à Kuroko. Il lui fit signe d'entrer, désignant du même mouvement la cafetière. Dans ses mains, il tenait une tasse fumante presque pleine. Il semblait s'être lui aussi éveillé depuis peu.

L'horloge au mur indiquait quatre heures trente-quatre.

« As-tu bien dormi ? » La manière traînant de parler qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt paraissait une lointaine illusion, la voix d'Akashi maintenant aussi claire qu'elle l'était usuellement.

Kuroko hocha la tête, emplissant sa tasse et s'asseyant à table en face du rouge. Il y avait un silence particulier entre eux, tandis qu'ils sirotaient leurs tasses en évitant de se regarder.

« Je m'excuse pour ce matin. » Akashi rompit finalement le silence. Toujours surpris d'entendre le rouge prononcer des mots d'excuse, Kuroko eut du mal à garder son visage impassible.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si Akashi-kun le faisait souvent. » répondit-il.

« Certes. C'est une chose que je m'assurerai de ne pas reproduire. »

Kuroko tourna son regard vers sa tasse pour cacher le léger désappointement dont i était sûr qu'Akashi remarquerait la présence sur son visage. Il n'avait aucun problème avec l'Akashi 'normal', mais ça avait été agréable d'être traité aussi délicatement, et d'avoir pu sentir ce sentiment de palpitation dans sa poitrine en le voyant sourire.

« Devrions-nous sortir ce soir ? » Pas de doute qu'il propose cela en compensation pour ce matin, se dit Kuroko. Akashi était quelqu'un qui détestait devoir quelque chose à qui que ce soit.

« Je préférerais vraiment rester à l'intérieur. Il fait trop froid dehors. » répondit monotonement Kuroko. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement le froid, et avait passé près d'une heure à attendre Akashi à l'extérieur.

L'autre garçon le regarda avec un air pensif avant d'hocher la tête.

« Très bien. Je me sens toujours plutôt fatigué, donc une soirée à l'intérieur est une parfaite suggestion. »

**XXX**

Avec le début du générique de fin d'un des plus tardifs films à la télévision, Kuroko se mit confortablement en boule contre le bras du canapé, coinçant ses pieds sous lui pour les tenir au chaud.

« Tetsuya. » Il leva les yeux à l'entente de son nom, voyant alors Akashi contre l'autre bras, une main tendue, son visage expectatif.

Son visage impénétrable, il prit la main, se laissant être tiré de l'autre côté du sofa. Il se retrouva finalement sur le côté, entre les jambes d'Akashi, une oreille reposant juste au-dessus de son cœur. Ils ajustèrent légèrement leurs positions jusqu'à être parfaitement installés, avec les deux-tiers du corps d'Akashi étendus sur le canapé, Kuroko sur lui, un bras de chaque côté du rouge et son oreille exactement au même endroit.

S'étirant vers le sol, Akashi attrapa une épaisse couverture et les en drapa, la coinçant sous le menton de Kuroko.

Pour une quelconque raison, Kuroko avait le sentiment qu'il aurait sous peu la chance de revoir Akashi à moitié endormi.

* * *

_Alors, vos impressions ?_


End file.
